


Piss Pool Behind The Football Stadium

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breasts, F/M, Football, Premarital Sex, Sex, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stan and Wendy fuck behind the football stadium, and there's a little yellow surprise.





	Piss Pool Behind The Football Stadium

**I don't own South Park but the South Park next generation kids belong to me and "All Characters and Events in this fanfiction-even those based on real people are Entirely Fictional.**

Wendy was so beautiful. Her long, dark hair flowed to her shoulders, and her eyes were like pools of molten chocolate. She was very tall, but she was thin. No, not thin. Curvy. She was so beautiful. I caught a glimpse of her before she turned around and our eyes met. I blushed and turned away. Class ended, and I scurried out of the room. I had to pee, really bad. I planned to jet out to the bathroom, but she caught me before I could. "Stan, wait up!" Fuck. I turned around.

"Hey, Wendy!" I said. The pressure on my bladder was making me hard, which made thoughts start going through my head. I thought about her somewhat developed chest, rubbing them together and sucking on them. I thought about fingering her tight pussy and eating her out, wiggling my tongue in her cunt. Fuck, I was super hard. I scratched my fluffy blond hair and tried to ignore my raging hard-on. I really hoped she didn't notice.

She did.

Wendy looked up at me, for me I looked at her. Her face met my chest, so my hard on was probably pretty evident to her. She giggled. "Whatcha got there?" I blushed. "Uhhh..."

Then she did the most unexpected thing. She touched it. It sent chills up my spine, and I almost leaked the piss I had almost forgotten was in there. It was quick and subtle, so no one noticed. "Want to take this somewhere else?"

It was lunchtime, and we were free to move about the campus. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I almost forgot about my bladder. We ran out over to the football stadium, where nobody would find us. I planted a kiss on her cheek, and she returned it with my mouth. She touched my erection, and I started taking off her shirt. Soon we were completely naked, and making out ferociously. I squeezed her boobs, and she stroked my 6" cut cock, and I started playing with her pussy. She moaned my name. I smirked, and slowly inserted my dick into her cunt. She screamed. I kissed her neck.

"Stan," she sighed. "I...gotta pee."

My eyes lit up and my cock twitched inside her. That was one of my biggest fetishes. I kissed her. "Just let it flow."

Her strained face relaxed as the yellow liquid started streaming out of her pussy and down my cock. Some of her piss even escaped into my piss slit, and all of a sudden my bladder became more evident. Wendy moaned in relief, and I completely lost my control. I held it in the best I could but then all of the pee exploded out of my cock, flooding her canal. Mixed with her piss, our urine drenched the ground underneath us and made us all wet. I started moaning like crazy. My thrusting became uneven, and pretty soon, I was shouting, "Wendy, I'm gonna cum!"

My piss stream stopped and I shot eight thick shots of juicy boy cum into her tight, wet pussy. After all of my cum was out, I collapsed on top of her, and we both sighed heavily. Our streams continued until we had finished peeing. I nibbled her ear, and she blushed. "Let's sneak into the locker rooms and shower really quickly."

She kissed me and we got up and snuck in to shower.

**(The End)**

**I hope you like the this story. Please send me some reviews!**


End file.
